Found and Abandoned
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Sequel to Deserted and Trapped. Yugi's fairytale lifestyle ended with the announcement of Atemu's marriage. Hurt and wanting to be left alone, Yugi goes on a journey but gets picked up by a white haired thief. What will happen? Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

HI HI HI! This is what you all have been waiting for. The sequel to Deserted and Trapped. If you haven't read that yet please don't read this one. It might not make any sense even though it could be a free standing story, but I find it more fun linking it up with Deserted and Trapped. So where we left our lovely pair was a happily ever after. Well you know me by now. I can't ever leave people alone. Not may favorite two people. So I'm celebrating that I finally saw the whole series in Japanese and English by making this sequel for all of you.

Of course I don't own any of these characters RATS! I wish I did but I don't. Anyway! ONWARD. I promise that I'll make this as good as the other story I started as well. I want to see the responses I get from these stories to see if my newest one will be a success like all the other ones.

----------------------------

Chapter One

Yugi walked among the various flowers and bushes lining the palace walls. Yugi often enjoyed walks in the quiet gardens. It's been nearly a year since he moved in the palace. It was like a dream come true. The young man was truly in love with the young pharaoh. Yugi sat at the small fountain, staring at his reflection His skin still remained pale even though he was outside a lot more than he used to while Marik ruled his life. Yugi ran his fingers over his bare arms. He was grateful for the pharaoh's medicine men because their creams allowed all his wounds to seal with barely a scar. Yugi fixed his while sleeveless shirt and rose from where he sat. Seth walked up to him, bowing before speaking, "The pharaoh wishes to speak with you."

Yugi turned his head and nodded. "Where is he?"

"In the throne room. I'll walk with you."

"Thank you," Yugi replied. "Are you alright. You don't sound too well."

"I'm fine," Seth said, walking down the hallways until they reached the door to the throne room. "He wishes to speak to you privately. I will wait out here." Yugi looked up at his lover's cousin concern clearly written on his face. "This was not his decision. Please hear him out fully." That comment left a very uneasy feeling in Yugi's stomach.

Yugi moved into the throne room, walking slowly at first until he saw his lover with his back turned away from the door facing the back wall. Yugi walked up to Atemu and wrapped his arms around him. "What troubles you, my love?"

Atemu sighed and leaned against his smaller lover. "I must tell you that this is not my decision. I love you, Yugi, beyond the gods. I wish I didn't have to do this. The council believes that it's time for me to think of an heir. With Egypt's future in mind, they arranged the marriage. I'm so sorry, Yugi. I don't want to lose you, but they are giving me no choice. Please don't hate me for this."

Yugi smiled as best as he could and hugged Atemu, trying to be strong for the pharaoh. "You have to think of Egypt. I understand." Yugi moved away from him, knowing that some day this would happen. "I'll return to Malik's farm."

Atemu turned quickly around grabbing his lover. "No! I didn't say you had to leave. Plus I don't want you going back to that horrific place. I want you to stay."

Yugi lowered his eyes. "Your new wife wouldn't like to be used just for an heir and nothing more. Please love her as you would me. I could never provide Egypt with a future. As for the farm, Marik is gone and I'm sure Malik wouldn't mind some company."

Atemu held Yugi close not giving him enough room to run away. Atemu felt like his heart was splitting into thousands of pieces. He expected Yugi to fight and show more emotion. Now he wasn't even sure if Yugi loved him to begin with. He pulled slowly away and bowed his head. His heart couldn't take anymore. First everyone told him that his new fiancé would be arriving tomorrow and now Yugi showed no emotion towards losing him.

Yugi, in fact, was dying on the inside, but he wanted to remain brave. He knew that if Atemu were to move any closer to him, he would break down and cry. He needed to get out of there quickly. "Thank you, my pharaoh, for everything," Yugi whispered unable to get his voice to sound strong and not betrayed. "I-I got to go." Yugi ran out of the room just as Atemu turned around.

Yugi brushed passed Seth, ignoring the man calling his name. Yugi couldn't handle anymore. Tears stung his eyes and melted into his skin as they trickled down his cheeks. He continued to run pass all the servants and guards lined up in various places of the palace. They stared at the young man, but none tried to stop him. Yugi ran through the palace gates and the market place directly outside. The crowd of people ignored him, assuming that he was a thief regardless of how royal he was dressed. Yugi swiftly moved through the desert trying to keep his body cool. He moved into the oasis that Malik's farm laid within. He collapsed against a tree curling his legs up as his tears continued to slide down his face. His fairytale was over far too soon. He wished he had more time with Atemu.

Atemu sat on his throne with his head buried in his hands. Seth approached his cousin and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, my pharaoh."

Atemu frowned as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I cold never freely love him again, could I?"

Seth smiled. "You are the pharaoh. You can do whatever you wish. The only person you have to answer to besides the gods is yourself. If you wish to love both and keep both, no one would ever say anything. It's your decision; your life. Be true to yourself and make a decision that you would be happy with."

Atemu nodded but continued to frown. "I must think of Egypt first and my own happiness last. That is my responsibility. My people must respect me, and they would never respect a man that would choose a wife just for an heir and throw her away like that." Atemu rose and looked at Seth. "I must sacrifice my happiness for Egypt. Thank you, Seth. I appreciate your kindness. Now when will my bride-to-be arrive?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Perhaps I'll try to talk to Yugi one more time. I just can't seem to stop loving him even though I must try."

Seth bowed. "Can I give you one little history lesson, my pharaoh?" Atemu nodded as he slowly started to walk away. "It is not uncommon for a pharaoh or any ruler to have more than one wife. Whoever said that all their lovers had to be women."

Atemu slightly smiled. "Are you suggesting that I have both?"

"I am only helping you to be true to your heart. Don't abandon your first love if he truly made you happy."

"I will think about it, but I wish to ask Yugi how he feels about it first. I don't want to upset him more."

"I understand. Shall I summon him?"

Just as Atemu was about to answer, one of the guards came running in. "Lord Yugi left the palace and ran into the desert!"

Atemu's heart skipped a beat. "Prepare my horse. He's probably going to Malik's farm. Seth stay here. I'll be back by nightfall."

"Understood, my pharaoh." Seth bowed as Atemu walked out of the throne room, hoping that Yugi doesn't get hurt before he managed to get to his young lover.

---------------------------

How's that chapter? I hope you guys like it! Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back Protector of the Nameless. I'm glad you worship my story, but shouldn't I worship you instead LOL. You and Alex are my first people to review this story, and I'm happy to see so many people reading this first chapter. I knew you were all waiting for it. But I find it funny that I uploaded the story and within two minutes I had one person hit it. I am very pleased. I'm getting a much better response out of this story than the other one, but that's fine. And welcome back to all the other nameless people that are reading this story. I know you all secretly support me, and I appreciate that. So enough talk let's get moving on.

---------------------------

Chapter Two

Yugi managed to finally move off the deserted road to continue his journey back to the farm that he spent all his life at before Atemu granted him his escape. Yugi walked passed the road most traveled to get to Malik's farm. After a few minutes Yugi came to the clearing that held the pond five minutes from the farm. He stopped and walked over to the edge. His reflection revealed a lot to himself. His eyes were blood shot, and his cheeks were red. He didn't want to walk back to Malik looking like he was broken. He splashed some water into his face before fixing his outfit to look as if he wanted to come from a visit.

As he rounded the corner, Yugi saw what looked like Atemu walking behind Malik. He gasped and ducked behind some trees before figuring a good place to hide. Sighing, knowing that it was impossible, Yugi approached the house carefully. Ducking below one of the windows, he was able to hear the conversation between his lover and friend. "Yugi hasn't come her?" Atemu's deep voice said with a hint of concern and fear.

"No, he hasn't been here. Why do you think he would?"

"My advisors have arranged a marriage for me. I told him about it. I never thought he would take it the way he did. At first he looked like he was fine then he ran away. I was concern. I don't want anyone hurting him, but most of all I didn't want him to leave. I love him so much. So please. Will you let me know if he arrives? I want to bring him back to the palace."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you imagine how difficult it would be to watch you get married and then watch months go by as a child grows in her stomach. Come now, my pharaoh. I think it would be easier for him to stay away at least until you have the son that your advisors want you to have."

Atemu frowned and bowed his head in defeat. "I would say you were right, but I think I lost him already. He won't come back to me."

"Give it time, my pharaoh. Leave Yugi here and I'll help him." Malik rose and placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "Don't worry if anything happens you'll be the first one to know. I promise."

Atemu rose with a heavy sigh. "Thank you for your help." Atemu moved out of the house without ever noticing Yugi hunched by the side of the window. Malik walked around the side and placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder, causing him to jump a mile. "Easy, Yugi," Malik said softly.

Yugi moved away from him. "Please, I don't want to see him."

"Don't worry he's gone. Let's go in and talk. I'll make you a drink."

Yugi nodded and calmed down a bit. "Thanks, but I want to go on a long journey just until he's married at least. Do you need anything from the other town's marketplace?"

"Yugi, I really wish you would stay to talk to me first please."

"What's there to talk about? Atemu has to think about the future of Egypt. I can never give him and heir, but his new wife can. I knew this would eventually happen."

"I know this is going to sound rude, but he doesn't love this new woman. He loves you more than life. Don't you think that after he has a son, he won't pay attention to her?"

"I don't want that to happen. I would feel worse than I already do. I can't cause her pain. As much as I love him, I could never let him hurt someone else just to make me happy."

"It's not just you. He'll only be happy with you at his side."

"Malik, please, just let me go on a journey to clear my thoughts. I promise I'll be back in a week."

Malik sighed in defeat. He knew that nothing he said would make a difference at this point. He grabbed a bag of bread and started over to the well. "If you're going then you better be prepared. But, if you're not back in one week, I'm coming to find you." Malik put the bag on a ash brown horse. "Now get out of here. But be careful. Remember, you do look like the pharaoh so keep yourself covered." He threw a cape at Yugi and helped him up on the horse.

"Thank you, Malik. I promise that I'll be back. I just don't want to be near here while they prepare for the wedding." He gave his friend a smile before gently kicking the sides of the horse, riding away from the farm and away from his life.

The setting sun beat on Yugi's back as he rode slowly away from Malik's farm. Truthfully he wanted to stay with Malik and wait until Atemu had his male heir and returned to him, but his conscious wouldn't allow him to hurt that woman regardless of whoever she was. Once he was free of the oasis with no signs of Atemu or his guards, he began to ride at a steady pace. He knew that it would take him two days to get to the other town. He wasn't going to ride much longer. Just long enough to be beyond the pharaoh.

Once the sun set and the cold air kissed against Yugi's cheek, he pulled the horse to a stop. Slipping off the horse he tied him to a makeshift pole that he pushed into the sand as deep as he possibly could. The horse obediently lied down and put his head against the sand. Yugi smiled and petted his horse before lying down as well.

Yugi drank a small amount of water and was just about to shut his eyes when the horse's head shot up and looked around. Yugi got up. "What is it?"

Out of nowhere a shadow jump over the horse and disappeared. Yugi jumped up and was about to grab the horse and take off when he heard deep laughter. "So far from home, Pharaoh's Little Pet." Yugi was just about to turn towards the voice when he felt something crash against the back of his head. Darkness engulfed him before he could even think to brace himself for the fall towards the sand. The horse neighed in fear after seeing his master fall, but couldn't get himself free. The man stood above Yugi laughing evilly as he picked the young man up, walking away with him.

-------------------------

Uh oh! Someone has his prize bet you all know who that is lol! Don't worry I'll update soon. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Not much to say here, but I know you guys want this new chapter. I see many more people that were in my first story, and I welcome all of you back. But I'm not going to hold you in suspense so onward to the new chapter.

Also one more thing. I know everyone has been wondering about the new wife. I really wasn't going to introduce her, but if you guys would like it would be a completely original character because I wouldn't but Atemu with Anzu and besides Mia I really can't recall too many other female characters. Let me know please. If you have a suggestion I more than willing to listen. Thank you!!!!

-------------------

Chapter Three

Malik moved about the farm doing his usual jobs completely aware that Yugi has been gone only two days. He had sent a letter to some of his friends in the nearby town, asking them to inform him when Yugi arrived. If he stopped once, the young man should have been there. As minutes went, he got more and more nervous. Malik planted more seeds in his growing garden as a hawk swooped down. Quickly running over to where the elegant white bird stood, he untied the note and dropped it as he read it. He didn't believe what it said. How could his horse walk its way into town without Yugi? What could have happened to the young man? He scribbled his response, "I will journey halfway if you come halfway to meet me. Let's try to find him."

Malik sent the bird off and began to run around the farm. He locked all the animals up and gave them enough food for two days. He didn't want to stay away longer because he ran the farm by himself. It was hard work, but it kept him occupied all day. Once he finished all his closing up, he grabbed his horse and rode off into the desert. "Yugi!" he shouted, glancing in every direction. Keeping his horse at a slow strut, Malik moved zigzag through the mountain of sand.

It was night fall before Malik met up with a man in a beige cloak. "Any signs of Yugi?"

"No. I haven't seen him," the man answered, sliding off the horse to stand beside Malik's horse. "I heard a rumor that Bakura is hiding somewhere in this desert."

Malik's eyes widened. "You don't think Bakura is the reason for his disappearance?"

"Who knows, but I wouldn't put it past him."

Malik pulled on his horse. "I have to tell the pharaoh."

"Wait, Malik! You know that if you tell him, he'll want to search on his own and that will put him in danger. I'll get a group together, and we'll search. Until then I suggest you go back and wait for Yugi if he manages to get away. Plus if the pharaoh comes you can keep him at bay. Please give us enough time."

Malik sighed and nodded. "Be careful who knows what Bakura is capable of, just please get there before anything horrible happens to him."

"I'll try my best."

Malik pulled on the reigns. "Thank you." With a swift motion, Malik was riding at full pace back to the farm, praying to all gods that Yugi was there.

Atemu sat along the fountain that he used to see Yugi sitting on. His wedding wasn't the happiest moment in his life, but at least the woman was attractive. He just didn't hold as strong as feelings as he does with Yugi. He twirled his fingers in the warm waters. He missed Yugi terribly and felt as if he betrayed him last night. Though he slightly enjoyed himself; it felt strange. He never thought that being with a woman would feel strange to him, but he and Yugi seemed to fit so comfortably together.

Seth walked up to Atemu. "I wouldn't suggest that you stay in the open for long, my pharaoh."

"I feel like something horrible happened."

"To?"

"To Yugi. I only feel it when I'm somewhere that he was known for sitting at, that has his aura all around it. It's as if something happened to him. Seth, I wish to visit him and make sure that he's okay."

"I'll go with you. I don't feel comfortable you journeying there on your own."

"Do what you wish." Atemu rose from where he sat.

The two rode along each other's side, following closely by a small handful of palace guards. Seth refused to allow them to leave without a few men to protect Atemu. Once they entered the oasis, Atemu sensed something off. He quickly rode through the path and up to the farm. "Malik," he called, getting off his horse to walk around the farm. He was just about to give up when he saw Malik riding up.

"My pharaoh," he said, sliding off the horse, letting the animal to roam free.

"Yugi is not around?"

Malik bit his lower lip, trying to think of a quick lie. "No, I just dropped him off at the town two days from here. He wanted to do some shopping and get away until your wedding day was over. I'm going back to get him tomorrow after I let the animals roam for the day and night."

"Is he okay? I keep getting a horrible feeling."

"He's upset, but who wouldn't be?"

"That's true. Did you talk to him about coming back to the palace?"

"No, I will on the way home. I think it was too soon for that."

Atemu nodded and pulled on his horse's reign. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Malik?"

"No, my pharaoh. Especially when it deals with Yugi."

Atemu sighed. "Send me a letter when he returns. I wish to speak with him." Malik nodded and bowed.

Atemu moved out of the oasis. "Something is wrong with him."

"I know. I sensed it. Seth, could you place a few guards here to keep an eye on things. I wish to know what is going on."

"Of course, my pharaoh." Seth turned to the guards and dispatched three to hide in the forest before turning to catch up with Atemu.

Yugi awoke feeling every bone and muscle in his body scream as if he was in an uncomfortable position for days. He got up slowly, seeing the outline of bars through his blurry vision. He moved his foot, feeling it stop suddenly. He reached down and felt a chain that connected his foot to the wall.

Yugi reached up to his neck, touching a chocker with a hook as if it was to parade him around like a dog. He looked down, seeing that all his royal garments were gone, and he wore a thin cloth that barely covered his lower half. Shivering slightly, he turned with his back to the barred door in order to curl his body up more. He was freezing. A deep chuckle sounded through the cell, causing the young man to jump. Before he could back away from the voice, two hands pushed and pinned him against the wall. Yugi yelped and whimpered as a hand wondered about his back before locking his hands above his head, securing him to the cold wall. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself into another world to avoid what he knew was coming next.

-----------------

As for Bakura being evil. I wouldn't think he's going to be as evil as I read some people write him as. I do in fact love Marik and Bakura, but I do like making them slightly evil. A little hint. No, Bakura isn't going to be horribly evil. He'll be slightly evil. He'll do unthinkable things, but who knows. I might be nice to him towards the end. So don't worry. I know he's a very misunderstood individual. There you have it another chapter! Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I know a lot of you don't want to see Bakura evil, but unfortunately he's going to evil in this chapter. I'm sorry I'm sorry! Don't hate me. You'll see why he's evil. I swear. It's not like he's really evil LOL. If that makes any sense. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I got addicted to a video game. It was so much fun, but I thought I should take a break and write these chapters. Thank you all for your kind reviews.

BIG WARNING!!!! There is rape in the first two paragraphs. If you get offended by it or don't like it please please skip over the first two paragraphs. I wasn't going to put it in this story this time, but you'll see why it is in further chapters.

---------------------

Chapter Four

A loud slap echoed through the dungeon followed by a hoarse scream. Bakura chuckled as he thrust deep inside of his young captive, causing him to whimper. Bakura spanked him again. This time Yugi couldn't do anything but cough. His throat was sore not to mention the burning sensation along each cheek. With each strike Yugi's body naturally clenched, thrilling his captor and agonizing him. He felt something sliding down his thighs. He couldn't tell what it was nor did he care. He didn't want to think about it. He felt a hot stinging sensation deep within him, causing more pain, but a small sense of relief.

Yugi bowed his head and allowed his chained arms to hold him completely up. He was too tired to think or care, but he was grateful that he didn't have a painful ache that required a release. He closed his eyes for two seconds before he felt fingers wrap around his member. Yugi gasped and tried to move away. "Oh, no. You're going to stay there and spray your cum all over that wall." Bakura continued to pump him as Yugi bit down on his lips. He felt so degraded and tried everything not to show his pleasure that he was obviously feeling. The growing ache finally eased as he released all over Bakura's hand and the wall. He felt even worse than before.

Bakura released him, and Yugi fell to the ground. Bakura laughed and left quite pleased that he was breaking the pharaoh's prize. He couldn't wait to give the broken toy back to see how much pain it would cause the pharaoh. He knew that it wouldn't be enough pain to pay him back for the destruction of his town and family. He moved into his glamorous bedroom that was lined with jewels and gold that he stole from various places. He sat down on the purple satin sheets just as a cold breeze whisked through. Bakura growled. "What the hell do you want?"

A blond figure stood before the thief. "Had a little fun?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and waved his hand through the spirit. "You know when I said I would help you get revenge on the pharaoh, I didn't mean for you to hang around me! Now get out and allow me to enjoy peace and quiet."

Marik folded his arms and stayed where he was. "You wouldn't have even known about him if I didn't tell you. Plus who do you think influenced the council to announce the marriage that broke little Yugi's heart. But enough about that. You need to start thinking about how to keep you and your pet hidden from Malik. He has a lot of followers might I add."

"Oh, please, as if they could find this place. Plus you greatly underestimated Yugi's strength. He's already broken. The hopelessness in his eyes and the fear in his soul are so delicious to suck out of him. I think I would love to taste him again."

"No!" Marik nearly shouted. "If you break him too much, he'll just die in the desert instead of making it back to the farm. What good is it if you can't use Yugi to hurt the pharaoh? Everything must go as planned," Marik hissed.

Bakura plopped down on the bed propping his head up on his arms. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

Marik growled and vanished just as quickly as he came, leaving Bakura finally alone. Bakura smiled finally able to return to his thoughts, remembering how good it felt to take Pharaoh's Little Pet. The smile vanished nearly as fast as it came. He was going to alternate the plan slightly. His stomach didn't like to hold Yugi down in that basement longer than the night. Marik might have wanted to hold him another day, but Bakura was sure he could sneak Yugi out earlier. He didn't think the young man would last long in the cold. Bakura rolled over and looked at his table. On it was a small glass bottle that he could use to ease away Yugi's pain. He frowned and got up. Maybe he'll be nice to the small boy.

Yugi continued to lie on the floor, ignoring the cold and pain as best as he could. He didn't want to move, but he didn't want to be there all exposed. The cloth that Bakura put on him and then cruelly ripped off lied only a mere inches away from him. All he had to do is push his body up and grab the cloth. He moved his legs, hissing from the pain and feeling more liquid sliding down his legs.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, choosing not to move after all. Suddenly, something ignited inside of him. He felt extremely angry. Anger he's never felt before in his life. Even all that Marik did to him wasn't enough to anger Yugi like this. He blamed Atemu for everything. It was his entire fault that he was lying here in so much pain. All Atemu had to do was wait for him and try harder to win him back then maybe he would have went back to the palace.

The anger faded quickly to self-pity. It wasn't Atemu's fault. He knew that even if Atemu tried everything, even gave up his country for Yugi; he would have never let Atemu do it. He brought this on himself by not listening to Malik's warning. All he had to do was stay at the farm, and he would have been safe. Yugi moved again this time managing to get the cloth and draped it over himself. The more he lied there not moving the less pain he was in.

He closed his eyes too tired to keep them open. He really didn't want to sleep when he was a captive but he had no choice. His body was sore and his eyes stung from holding them open as long as he did. Deep within his subconscious, he saw a small glimmer of light. A figure stood with his arms open, causing Yugi to light up in happiness. "Atemu," he whispered, feeling his soul running to the light. He wanted to go to him, but he tripped over something in the darkness. The light faded, leaving him there to rot. He cried out his pain, wanting to be with his love, but he was stuck there in that darkness far from him.

Malik lied awake in his bed, hoping that Yugi was safe wherever he was even though that was a lie. He knew that if Bakura had him, Yugi was far from safe. Malik rolled over in his bed, looking at the note that told him no new information on his friend. He got up and looked at the moon shinning down on the Earth. It cast a silvery glow on all the plants growing in his field.

"Yugi," he whispered.

"Do you think it's time to inform the pharaoh?" Ishizu asked from the doorway.

Malik jumped and looked at his sister. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough. You have to tell the pharaoh. He could help you search."

Malik sighed. "If I get no word by this time tomorrow, I will inform the pharaoh. Tell me, sister. Do you know if he is alright?"

Ishizu frowned and bowed her head. "His future looks like a long journey of pain, but I could see some hope far in the distance."

"So Bakura does have him?"

Ishizu nodded. "I'm sorry, Malik."

Malik leaned against the windowsill, turning away from his sister. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I suggest you stay here for the night. Thank you for your help."

Ishizu smiled as best as she could. "Thank you, brother." She left the room, knowing exactly where the guest room was. Early in the morning, she would leave and bring the pharaoh back. It was time that he knew about Yugi. Tomorrow would be a week since he left the palace, and she was pleased to inform everyone that a male heir was to be born in nine months. Atemu was pleased but still in his depressed state. As she lied down into her dreams, she was blessed with a wonderful vision. The pharaoh and Yugi held each other closely as the prince slept peacefully in Yugi's arms. Her last thought was of the new queen. She was nowhere in the vision, and this disturbed her.

--------------------------

Okay! There you have it another chapter. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello hello! I'm in a quite delightful mood. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give any of these characters a break. LOL I'm happy that everyone is starting to make predictions on what will happen to the queen. I've finally made a decision to have her be a nameless character. She'll have a personality, but you'll only meet her once. Not in this chapter though. I'll have to get Yugi out of his situation first. I'm also going to try some mind games with Atemu. You'll see what I mean towards the end of this chapter and the start of the next chapter. Anyway onward to this chapter!

----------------------------

Chapter Five

Bakura carried the small bottle in his hand as he made his way through the slight maze. Though he felt slightly guilty for causing the young man so much pain, he would never admit that aloud. Even though the former pharaoh destroyed his entire town, he didn't know why he hated this pharaoh so much. It could be the fact that he was the son of that cursed pharaoh, or it could be the fact that he didn't know how to deal with his anger. Either way, he didn't understand at first why Marik would want to included this young man in their plan. He could clearly sense that the pharaoh cared for him deeply, but if so why wasn't his walls being broken down at this point? Could the pharaoh not care as deeply for this man as he thought he did? It was true that Marik's plan did start a conflict between the two lovers.

Bakura looked at the broken, bruised man lying on the floor to the cell. Pity caused him to growl and almost leave. He didn't understand why he cared about Yugi. So the man was unconscious on the floor with a small puddle of blood around his lower half and his lips had a hint of purple and blue that weren't obviously from him slapping him. He shook his head as he pulled one of the torches off the wall. Yugi was obviously cold. Goosebumps lined his skin. Bakura frowned and grabbed some fire wood before entering into the cell. Lighting the wood on fire, he picked the young man up and carried him over to the fire. Yugi let out a small whimper and whispered the pharaoh's name.

This angered the thief more. Yugi still loved the pharaoh deeply. How could anyone toss away such a thrilling man? Sighing, Bakura placed Yugi down by the fire before leaving the cell and going to retrieve a bowl of warm water and Yugi's original clothes. He had enough of Marik's plan and couldn't hurt Yugi again. Something was happening inside of the thief's heart that he couldn't understand. Why did he care about such a person?

Bakura entered into the cell again, seeing the slight delay of Yugi's breaths. The young man was obviously dying. He was too rough on his delicate body. Bakura didn't even want to think what would have happened to Yugi if he didn't return in the middle of the night. If Yugi would have died, not only would he be hunted in this world, but Marik would make sure he was hunted in the Shadow Realm. Being careful not to wake Yugi, he washed all the blood off his legs before applying the medicine from the body. Yugi let out a whimper as he slid his finger carefully into his bruised entranceway. Bakura leaned over and whispered into Yugi's ear, "Easy. Everything will be okay. Little One," he added at the end. He didn't understand why he called Yugi such, but the name caused Yugi to relax.

"Atemu," he whispered again. Assuming that the pharaoh must call him the same, Bakura hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Slowly the color started to return to Yugi's lips as the goosebumps disappeared. Bakura dressed Yugi in his royal clothes before lying him back down on the ground with his head in Bakura's lap. Bakura played with his hair, gently gliding his fingers through each strand. Pity and guilt returned to him as he watched the young man sleep. He officially made the decision that he would release Yugi tomorrow. To hell with Marik and his plans. He didn't want to hurt Yugi any longer. He was going to give him back to the man that Yugi loved the most. He silently hoped that the pharaoh would come to his senses and appreciate Yugi like he should be.

The sun began to rise as it lit the walkway leading from the dungeon to the hidden door that lead to the desert. Yugi curled around Bakura's leg automatically wanting to be in the man's lap. "No, Little One, it's not I that you love so dearly. It's time to wake up."

Yugi moaned and curled more. "Not yet," he mumbled.

The thief chuckled, wondering if the pharaoh had to deal with this every morning. "Come on, Yugi. You want to go back to the pharaoh don't you?" With that Yugi's head shot up and he stumbled almost landing in the fire. Bakura quickly grabbed him and pulled him back. "Easy, there's a fire right behind you." He felt Yugi tremble in his arms. Bakura tried to form the words that he wanted to say to Yugi, but instead he decided it wouldn't be right. "Listen. I'm going to lead you to the door, but you have to make it through the desert on your own." Yugi pulled at his arms, trying to free himself. "Stop fighting. I'm not going to hurt you. If I let go, you'll land right in that fire. Do you understand?" Yugi glanced over his shoulder, seeing the first for the first time. He stopped struggling and bowed his head. "Listen very carefully. Marik plotted and influenced the council for the pharaoh's wedding. When you get out this door, you are to run to your left as fast as you can. Before sun down you'll reach your home. From there you know how to get back to the palace. Return to your love, okay? You understand?"

Yugi frowned not believing a word he said. Marik was dead. How could he plot Atemu's wedding? What if he ran left from here and it ended him trapped with someone else that would do the same thing Bakura did? "Why?" he finally asked.

"Why what? Why am I letting you go, or why am I helping you?"

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"At first I was just doing as Marik said, but." Bakura slid his fingers over Yugi's cheek. "I realized how deeply you loved the pharaoh. I wish I could have that deep of love. You and he deserve each other. Trust me even though I know you can't. Go left outside of the door and you'll end up home. I promise." Bakura let go of Yugi and opened the cell door. He pointed down the hallway. "That way. Go, before Marik comes back."

Yugi moved over to the door and looked up at Bakura. "What about you?"

Bakura shook his head. He hurt this man so deeply but yet he was worried about him. "Don't worry about me. I'm tough. Go get out of here."

Yugi nodded and walked out of the doorway, looking back only once at the thief. "Thank you," he whispered before running as fast as his body to could through the desert. Oddly enough, he didn't ache, and he felt as he nothing happened between him and the thief. The sun began to set and Yugi was too tired to run anymore. Off in the distance, he spotted Malik's farm. Happiness welled into him as he collapsed just outside of his barn.

Malik rounded the corner with his heart heavy in depression. Ishizu would be returning tonight with the pharaoh if he didn't get any word on the whereabouts of his friend. He didn't really want to tell the pharaoh what had happened, but he felt it was time for him to know. Just as he closed the door to his barn, he spotted a figure lying on the ground. He gasped and ran over to it, not sure who would be in this oasis. When he reached the figure, he instantly knew who it was. "Yugi!" he shouted, picking the smaller man up. He was clearly dehydrated and looked as if he ran through hell and back. He carried Yugi inside and set him down on the bed determined to get him hydrated again. Now, he wasn't sure what he was going to say to the pharaoh.

Several hours went by, but Yugi didn't wake up. Malik glanced out the window, seeing the pharaoh approaching with his usual guards. Atemu got off his horse just as Malik came out of his farm. "My pharaoh, it's a pleasure."

"Where is he?"

Stunned by the pharaoh's firm words, Malik didn't know what to say. "He's upstairs."

Atemu brushed by Malik. He knew that Yugi arrived back at the farm only a few hours ago. His guards told him as much before Ishizu suggested that they go see her brother tonight. He wanted to see the state of his lover first hand before he heard anything from Malik. Once in Yugi's room, Atemu gazed down at his smaller lover. Yugi's chapped lips clearly showed that he was dehydrated. Glancing more over his body, Atemu found several bruises on his back and shoulders. What worried him the most was the bruises on Yugi's butt in the form of hands. Atemu growled and left the room determined to get an answer.

He walked into the room where Malik and Ishizu were talking. "What have you done to him?" he growled.

"My pharaoh, I've done nothing to him. He-"

"Enough! I'll take Yugi back to the palace and get the truth from him. The guards will escort you and Ishizu to the dungeons."

"What! But, my pharaoh."

"I said that's enough. I received a message from an unknown source that you were using Yugi as a slave. He is royalty. You have no right. Not to mention that my guards saw you bringing him back to your house. He's dehydrated and very pale. Not to mention he has bruises all over him. Resist and the guards will kill you. Come quietly and I may hear your explanations later." With that said, Atemu turned and went back upstairs to carry his lover back to the palace. Malik and Ishizu tried to reason with the pharaoh, but he ignored them as he rode off back to his palace. He'll have his medicine men check Yugi over more carefully for any other injuries. He glanced down at his sleeping lover, glad that it was difficult to wake him even if he was at full health.

----------------------------

And the mind games begin. I hope you like this so far. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize! I got stuck a work a lot over the past couple days and my new favorite fanfic updated in that time. If you want to read a good yaoi between Bakura and Atemu I highly suggest this one. It's called the Pharaoh and the Thief. It's on adultfanfiction though you have to be eighteen or older to get to it. It's very nice story between those two. It's not finished yet so be patient with the author. Anyway, like my other story I'm updating as well, I'm going to combined two of these small chapters into one so that I can give you one long chapter instead. Instead of having ten chapters it'll have nine. Gives a little hint on how much longer until all ends are tied huh? LOL I hope you like this so far. Onward!

-------------------------

Chapter Six

Atemu paced back and forth in his chambers. The medicine men did nothing to calm his nerves, but fueled his anger even more. Wherever Yugi was with whomever, that person forced themselves on him. He went over the conversation over and over again as he continued to walk around the bed, holding his smaller lover. "There are clear signs that someone, for lack of better words made, love to him. He is slightly torn, but it looks as if it would when two men had intercourse and let the passion take over them. At this point you do not know if it was force until he awakes from his fatigue state. I would not advise you to ask him bluntly when he wakes. Try to calm him first and subtly hint it, my pharaoh."

Atemu grumbled and sat down on the edge of the bed. He swore to kill Malik in the worst way possible if he found out what exactly happened between Yugi and him. He didn't trust his source one hundred percent, but all the evidence was against him. Suddenly his thoughts strayed. What if Yugi had another lover? What if Malik and Yugi were together now and he had no chance with his small lover again. Atemu frowned and placed his hand on Yugi's leg, rubbing it gently over the covers. He didn't mean to hurt Yugi, but he would understand if Yugi did find another lover.

Yugi whimpered and slowly sat up in the bed. He had no idea where he was, but he recognized the room. He glanced down and saw Atemu. He gasped and pulled the covers up. "My pharaoh!"

Atemu frowned. "Please do not address me as such. You're my lover."

Yugi squirmed out of his touch and rolled over not facing Atemu. Right at that moment he didn't want to think about anything him and the pharaoh had together. The cursing words of Bakura struck him hard. Atemu said "lover" so easily, but did he mean it. Was Yugi his lover or his toy? "What is wrong, Yugi?"

"Please leave me alone. You have a wife now."

Atemu took a deep breath and got up on the bed. "You are my lover. I may have married a woman for the future of this country, but I love you."

"Lover, love, you say those words so easily. How am I to know the truth? How am I to know that you don't speak those words to your new wife? You should love her not me. I physically can't give your council what they want." He didn't have the heart to mention anything that Bakura had to him. He didn't really believe it fully himself, but he knew it was possible. Marik has influenced people's minds before.

"Yugi," Atemu whispered, pushing him onto his back so he could see him clearly. This triggered a response that Atemu never wanted to see in his lover. Yugi's eyes widened in fear, and he pushed Atemu off him. He clearly didn't want to be touched and Atemu had it with being careful. "Who touched you?"

"No one."

Atemu took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The medicine men told me that you are torn on the inside. Someone took you. Who took you?"

Yugi felt betrayed and angered. How could Atemu examine his body like that? And, how did he get to the palace. "Where's Malik?"

"In the dungeon. I found you close to death at his house."

"He didn't do anything."

"That's not what my source said."

Yugi got out of bed and moved away from the pharaoh. "Your source is wrong. I left Malik's to go for a long ride away from here. Far away from you. This has nothing to do with Malik. I managed to get back to his farm before collapsing. That's all."

"There are bruises all over you."

"I fell off my horse."

Atemu got up quickly. "Stop lying to me! There are hand prints on your behind! Explain that!"

Everything that Yugi was holding in snapped. "Lock me up in the dungeon for all I care! You release Malik. He had nothing to do with this. Infact, he probably was trying to find me. I don't need to explain myself to you. This has nothing to do with you or your country. What do you care about a measly little toy that you can throw away when you're tired of!" Yugi stormed towards the door. "Good day, my pharaoh," he hissed before vanishing out into the hallways.

After spending months in the palace, he knew his way around. He heard Atemu calling his name, but he ignored him, too angered to even think of talking to the pharaoh. He rounded the corner just in time to bump into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry," he said quickly, feeling his anger slipping away. He looked up to see a beautiful woman with long black hair. She smiled at him.

"You must be Yugi. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Neferia."

Yugi's heart became heavy as he glanced at the beautiful woman. The council did pick a keeper. "I'm sorry, my queen. Pleasure to meet you as well." Yugi walked quickly around her and turned another corner. Tears started to fall from his cheeks as he ran from the palace. With Malik in the dungeon, he had no one to turn to. No one to seek comfort in.

Running through the marketplace again, he quickly got to the desert and started to run back to Malik's farm. Something inside of him was stirring. He had to see him, but he couldn't figure out why. Why did he have the urge to see his rapist? Why did he think of no one but that man? Everything inside of him wasn't thinking right. He felt betrayed and used, but most of all he was lonely. Lonely enough to want comfort from the thief that obviously stole something from his heart.

Grabbing the first horse he spotted at Malik's farm, he rode off into the desert. He had to find that doorway again. He didn't know its exact location, but he was bound to find it. As the sun was setting, Yugi saw a glimmer off something in the sand. Feeling his heavy heart lifting, Yugi got off the horse and moved into the place Bakura held him. He walked through the cells, searching for any signs of Bakura. Finally, he opened a door that lead to Bakura's room. The room was just as beautiful as Atemu's room. He saw a figure enter in from the other door. "Yugi!" he gasped, walking over to him. "You can't be here."

"I'm sorry. I-"Yugi trailed off.

"Look. Go back to the pharaoh. He'll protect you there. Go, quickly before Marik finds out you're here."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Why can't I get you out of my mind?"

Bakura felt his heart giving as he walked over to the crying man. He knelt down to Yugi's height and wrapped his arms around him. The young man cried into Bakura's shirt not caring that this man was part of everything in his life turning to shambles. Bakura rubbed his back, moving his fingers along every nerve he could that would calm Yugi. After the sobs calmed, Bakura lifted Yugi's head. "I'm sorry, but the pharaoh does love you. You should return to him before he worries more."

"Bakura, I." Yugi gave up on talking and decided to kiss Bakura instead. Bakura complied and return the kiss, dominating Yugi, leaving him awestruck.

Bakura broke the kiss and kissed Yugi's cheek. "I've told you before. It is not I that you love, but the pharaoh. I cannot give you what you wish. I have someone that I'm seeking companionship with."

Yugi frowned. "You love someone. Who am I suppose to love? The pharaoh doesn't love me."

"I beg to differ. Now go back to him."

Yugi nodded. He was starting to think that he should return to the pharaoh. No matter how much he tried to deny it or even try to push his feelings onto someone else, he still loved the pharaoh. Maybe he was willing to give his relationship some time. Maybe he would allow himself to be the pharaoh's toy. "Am I the pharaoh's toy?"

Bakura frowned and looked at him. "I didn't mean to say that. You're more than a toy to him I'm sure of it."

Suddenly the door exploded open nearly hitting the two. Bakura grabbed Yugi and pushed him behind him intended on protecting him from whatever was coming through his door. Palace guards surrounded the two and pulled Yugi and Bakura away from each other. They tied Bakura's hands behind his back and held him on his knees. "Bakura!" Yugi shouted as they pushed him away from the thief.

Atemu walked into the room and stared at Bakura. "You are the one that hurt Yugi and stole from countless tombs and pyramids?"

"I'm admitting things to you, why?"

Atemu growled and was about to hit Bakura when Yugi cried out. "Don't hurt him! He didn't hurt me I swear."

"Then who did? Answer quickly. I'm tired of the run around."

Tears fell down Yugi's cheeks. "No one hurt me. I wanted it that way. I was hurt and seeking something that I shouldn't have. Atemu, please forgive me and release him. He's a good man."

Atemu motioned for the guards to release the pair as Yugi ran over to Bakura, hugging him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again.

Bakura leaned to his ear. "Go fix your relationship."

Yugi nodded and let go of Bakura, walking over to Atemu. "Can we work this out please?"

Atemu smiled and held out his hand. "I'll promise not to hurt Bakura if you promise not to lie to me anymore."

Yugi nodded and walked out of the room giving Bakura one final smile. Just as he walked out of the room, severe winds kicked up followed by an evil laugh. Two hands grabbed Yugi and dragged him away from the pharaoh and his guards. Atemu attempted to grab Yugi, but he vanished quickly. "YUGI!" he shouted, but laughter was the only thing that he heard.

Bakura walked over to Atemu and knelt before him. "My pharaoh, if you forgive me for speaking out of line, but I know where he is taking Yugi. If you follow me, I'll take you to him."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't, but I'm your only chance."

Atemu sighed and nodded. "Very well. Lead the way." Bakura got up and walked out of his hideout and grabbed one of his horses before taking off into the night.

--------------------------

YAY that's that. I think I should have the next chapter up tomorrow or Friday. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you dragonlady, I did realize that it was posted here as well. Again I recommend The Pharaoh and the Thief if you want a nice story to read. I'm addicted to it. But anyway, you guys want to know this new chapter. As promised I have it ready in time.

------------------------

Chapter Seven

Atemu rode beside Bakura with his guards close behind them. He didn't trust the thief, but he had no choice. If he wanted to find Yugi he had to trust Bakura. Right at that moment, Yugi was the only thing on his mind. He wanted to get there in time before something horrible happens to his young lover. About halfway through the desert, the rest of his army came swiftly led by his head priest, Seto. "My pharaoh, we came as quickly as possible. Tell me more about this situation." Since Atemu didn't have long to write a note and send it, he scribbled that Seto should bring as many men as I could get together and meet him in the desert south of his palace.

"Yugi was taken. Bakura knows where he's at so he's leading us. How many men did you bring?"

"Twenty-five men right now, but more are coming. Who took him?"

"Marik," Bakura interrupted.

"How is that possible?"

"Marik is in the shadow realm. He can call upon the magic behind it to use it to his bidding. He's become stronger than he was when the pharaoh first defeated him. He can't think of anything else but revenge. He was the one responsible for the council in ruling that the pharaoh needed a wife. He wanted to hurt Yugi and get him to leave the pharaoh only because he couldn't get to Yugi without having the pharaoh or Malik around. The pharaoh has strong shadow magic much like himself, and Malik can seal him away if he had the strength to. He figured if he could plot it right, Malik and the pharaoh would fight over what happened to Yugi. I apologize right now. I didn't mean to hurt Yugi, but clearly what I did to him wasn't what hurt him. Marik needs Yugi to perform a darkness ceremony. Yugi oddly enough has an extreme amount of light in his soul. Marik is going to use Yugi to plague the world in darkness by first filling Yugi's soul with darkness. We must hurry now that you got your guards." Bakura leaned slightly forward and kick the sides of his horse to start moving faster.

Atemu did the same, now afraid of what Marik would be doing to Yugi. He regretted everything he did. He wanted nothing more but to hold Yugi in his arms and apologize to him. Atemu wanted to ensure that Yugi knew that he wasn't his toy. He loved Yugi with everything he had. He knew that he would have to find a woman to give birth to his son, but he never expected it this early. Yugi had every right to be upset, but what worried him the most was what he said about Bakura. He worried that Yugi had developed feelings for Bakura, and Atemu had no chance at getting Yugi back.

Atemu glanced over at Seto and pulled next to him. "How will the rest of the army find us?"

Seto smiled and pointed back to a few of the guards waiting at every so many yards. "I brought extra to lead a trail of breadcrumbs. Malik will join us as well. He feels that he should be there to help since Marik was part of him."

Atemu nodded remembering that he did give the order to release the two before he left. "Listen, if anything happens to me, you have to make it back to the palace and take care of my wife and son."

"Don't speak like that. My job is to bring you back safely."

"I know this is selfish, but I wish not to go back if I lose Yugi. I love him too much."

"You won't lose your little pet, my pharaoh. I've already told him he has no chance with me and he should return to you," Bakura said. "He has no feelings for me. I just was the first person to comfort his broken heart. Once he sees that he still has you, he'll come back with you."

Atemu nodded and continued the path that Bakura obviously knew by heart. Now he knew why Yugi thought he was just a toy to him. Bakura must have said something. Burying his anger towards the thief, he continued to follow him, knowing that he shouldn't get into a fight with the man that was leading them to Yugi.

Marik pushed Yugi out of the black void that formed in a dark underground passage. Yugi landed with a hard thump on the floor. He winced and quickly got to his feet, attempting to get away from the man that held him. "Now, now Yugi. You know better than that." Marik grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed him against the cold stone. "There is no hope for you. The pharaoh won't make it in time even if he had some help from that traitor. I should have known Bakura wouldn't want to torture you. He doesn't have the stomach." Marik slapped Yugi across the face and pushed him into another room.

Yugi felt dazed, but he refused to let Marik overcome him. He didn't want to be used like Marik so coldly explained as "the tool for destruction." He was going to save Egypt even if he could no longer have Atemu. Marik grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him over to the center of two pillars. He chained Yugi up with the chains that draped from the ceiling. Yugi moved his legs and tried to kick Marik, but the man quickly grabbed his feet and chained them to the floor. "Stop your useless struggle." Marik moved away from Yugi to let him wallow in his own darkness for the time being. He had things to set up in order to bring about darkness to this world.

Yugi saw the last glimpse of Marik leaving the room before he started to pull on the chains. He continued to pull with all his strength for several minutes before growing tired and remaining there with his thoughts. He thought of Atemu and his life at the palace. Even though he was hurt and he felt something towards Bakura, he could never get Atemu out of him mind. He wanted nothing more than to apologize to the pharaoh. He should have never yelled at him or made him think he wanted nothing more than to be away from him. But what he wanted to apologize the most about was his disloyalty. Even though he knew that it was forced, he never wanted the pharaoh to know that. "I love you, Atemu," he whispered to the shadows, hoping that somehow the pharaoh could hear him even though he knew it wasn't possible.

---------------------------

There you go. I know it's shorter, but I wanted to write a nice long chapter before the finale. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the mix-up I meant for this to be the second to last chapter. This is the ultimate shadow game between Marik and Atemu LOL though the one in the series is ten times better than mine. Thanks for your suggestions on what happens to the queen, but I might have a slight more interesting way. I don't know if it'll work, but it's clearly not going to be normal. But what is normal in the Yu-gi-oh series. LOL Anyway let's get going with this story.

Warning: Lots of dark stuff in the beginning between Marik and Yugi: Attempt of rape, hand job, and torture. If you don't like it please don't read it. I'll tell you when it's done.

------------------------

Chapter eight

Yugi struggled again, determined not to let Marik use him for anything. Marik walked back into the room, carrying a bowl of something that smelt horrible. He set it down behind Yugi out of his view. "No time to waste. Your light must have influenced Bakura enough to betray me." Marik grabbed Yugi's hair and pulled his head back. "I'm going to take ever bit of the light from you and enjoy it." Marik grabbed Yugi and unhooked his one hand to chain him with his arms above his head and legs apart against the pillar. Yugi pulled at his wrists again, but nothing on his body would move. He was stretched to his limit, causing pain in his midsection.

Marik grabbed a knife and started slicing Yugi's clothes open, leaving him nude. "You thought you escaped me when you sent your lover in to save Malik and banish me. Once I'm done with you, I'll take the rest of my rage out on your little friend. He'll pay dearly for sealing my fate in the shadow realm," Marik hissed, slicing designs into Yugi's skin. Yugi screamed from the pain as his blood dripped from his wounds to the ground. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to stop the pain that's on slaughtering his mind. He could barely keep his mind focused on the world around him. His mind wanted to fall into a world of darkness just to escape the pain.

Marik noticed Yugi starting to relax. He growled and grabbed Yugi's member, squeezing and stroking it. Instantly Yugi's eyes opened, and he tried to pull away from Marik. "You are not slipping into your subconscious mind. I won't let you escape that easily."

"Let go of me," Yugi cried, feeling his cracking voice, giving away something he didn't want to.

"Enjoying this huh? Does the pharaoh stroke you?" Marik continued sliding his hand up and down, snickering as Yugi became hard. Yugi attempted to move again, but his body was betraying him. Yugi bite down on his lip to stop any sort of moan from escaping. "Oh, yeah, you love bandage. You love it when someone chains you up and beats you. I'm going to make you enjoy this, make you scream my name." Marik continued to pump Yugi, waiting for the inevitable release. He reached lower with his other hand and inserted a finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi screamed as tears fell from his eyes. He knew he couldn't last much longer. His body quivered, aching for a release. "Come on, Yugi, scream for me. Moan my name," Marik whispered in Yugi's ear. More tears fell from Yugi's eyes as he released into Marik hand with a small moan that betrayed him.

(okay, all done for now. Later on in this chapter it'll be mentioned again, but not as much detail. I'll warn you again)

Malik rode as quickly as he could to catch up with the pharaoh and Bakura. He pulled along side of the pharaoh and started to speak immediately. "He's doing something to Yugi. I know he is. There's only one way to strip Yugi of all his light and that's through a darkness ceremony that would require his body with symbols carved into him. From what I read in his documents at home after I took back control was that he wanted to do it to Yugi once he reached a certain age. And today is Yugi's birthday. We must hurry before it's too late to help him," Malik ranted as he rode forward. Now that he knew what Marik was planning, he knew where Marik would take Yugi.

Seeing Malik's distress, Atemu moved faster. He was depressed because he didn't know that today was Yugi's birthday. He never questioned his young lover about his birthday. He felt guilty. The earlier comment churned Atemu's stomach. He never wanted anyone to go through what Malik obviously went through, but Marik was planning on doing it to Yugi. His guards had informed him about the scars on Malik's back, and Ishizu mentioned that being part of tomb keepers, it required that the male child carry a message that would be carved on their back so that the message was never lost. He couldn't imagine the pain Malik had to go through and obviously the young tomb keeper didn't want Yugi to go through that pain. Atemu regretted doubting the relationship him and Yugi had together.

(Next paragraph is another mention of Yugi's torture. Skip it if you don't like it.)

The pair got to the entrance to the underground temple quickly and before Bakura, Seto, and his army. Getting off the horse quickly, Atemu ran down the stairs just as he heard his lover scream. Malik grabbed him and pulled him behind the door leading to Yugi. "You have to remain calm. If you go in there completely angry and not controlling your emotions, he'll kill you and Yugi will still have to go through all this pain. The only way to defeat him is for you to use your shadow magic. You and I both know that shadow magic is dangerous when you don't have a clear mind." Atemu glanced in to see the horrific scene of Yugi's bloody chest and Marik fingering him. Atemu heard Yugi moan as Marik back away snickering. He wiped the sticky substance on Yugi's legs and cheeks.

Atemu growled and walked into the room. "How dare you touch him?" Atemu screamed, unafraid of Marik at that moment. Malik remained in the shadows, sitting with his legs crossed. He was going to help Atemu without Marik knowing he was there. Yugi's eyes met Atemu's as he bowed his head in shame. Atemu felt his heart skip a beat. "No, Little One, do not be ashamed. It is not your fault." Atemu approached Yugi, but Marik blocked his way. "Out of my way!"

"You will not disrupt the ceremony." Atemu reached down to his puzzle and used his magic to push Marik, but the man wouldn't budge. Gathering more magic, Atemu managed to blast Marik across the room.

Quickly regrouping himself, he ran to Yugi and pulled on his chains. "Hang in there, Yugi."

"Watch out!" Yugi screamed. Marik stabbed Atemu in the shoulder, and he backed up, gripping his wounded shoulder. Marik was about to strike again when a barrier formed around Atemu, blocking him from Marik's attack.

"Malik," Marik hissed. "Come out you little coward!"

An image of Malik appeared. "Why would I do that? Why would I make anything easier for you?" The image moved towards Yugi, but no matter what Marik did, he couldn't stop Malik from untying Yugi and disappearing. "This will be the end of you, Marik." Malik was about to banish him away for good when he stopped suddenly. "Who else do you have here?"

Marik chuckled. "So you finally noticed. With all three light souls here, I can finally start the ceremony." Marik raised his hands in the air as the shadows revealed a white haired young man. He was barely clinching to life with the same scars that Yugi had now on his chest. "Darkness will fall!" The light slowly was sucked out of the room as Malik and Yugi screamed from outside. It felt as if their life was being sucked away. Atemu moved towards the two, but was blocked by a wave of darkness. He summoned all the magic he could to surround himself, but he was too late. The large sword shaped darkness came slicing through the air straight towards Yugi.

"No!" Atemu screamed, trying to move fast enough to protect his lover. A red light emitted through the darkness, wrapping Yugi and Malik completely, protecting them. What Atemu saw through the darkness was enough to gasp. He had never expected this person to be there protecting his lover.

--------------------------

Sorry! Cliffhanger. One more chapter after this and that would be the end. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

And now the final chapter and the answer to all your questions. I would like to take this time to thank everyone for returning to this fic along with all my new readers. Thank you for sticking with me all the way until the end. And now let's get this party started.

-------------------

Chapter Nine

Everyone's attention was on the shinning red light that none noticed Bakura sneaking in behind the scene. "Ryo," he whispered. The smaller man whimpered. "Oh gods how did you get here? I thought you were safe in another town."

"Bakura, he found me," Ryo whispered, barely able to saw much more. He was tired and cold, but most of all he wanted to return to his home with his lover.

"Marik," Bakura hissed, unlocking Ryo's arms. "I'm sorry to have gotten you involved. We'll be home soon enough," he said gently. Bakura picked Ryo up and carried him away from the scene.

Atemu walked further towards the red light as it slowly faded away. A woman stood before the two slowly lowering her arms. "Neferia." Atemu approached his wife, protecting his lover and friend. "How?"

"My pharaoh. Hathor and Isis (goddess of love and fertility and goddess of motherhood incase you're wondering why I used them) have heard your prayers and sent me to ensure that you remain happy and to aid you in your struggle against the darkness. I shall grant you the power it will take to defeat your enemy." Marik snapped out and pulled his darkness towards him before unleashing another attack towards Neferia, growing tired of the help the pharaoh was receiving.

Neferia placed her barrier around the two as a small light formed at her waist. She moved the light ball over towards Yugi and held it out to him while Marik's darkness energy continued to pound against her shield. "Keep that child safe," she said as her body began turn into bubbles. She formed into a sword of various colors. It floated over to Atemu. "Use my power, my pharaoh. Seal Marik for good."

Atemu reached out his hand and gripped the sword. "But, what will happen to you?"

"Do not worry about me. Hurry before it's too late." Marik formed his own darkness sword upon seeing that Atemu had his own.

He growled as he started to chant a spell. Yugi started to scream along with Malik and Ryo. Bakura gripped the younger man and held him close. "Fight it," he spoke to Ryo. "Fight his control." Ryo curled up closer to Bakura, gripping his shirt.

Malik fought off the control much more easily than the other two and took the bundle of light from Yugi so he wouldn't drop it. "Yugi, focus on me. Focus on happy times. Yugi, don't give in." Yugi closed his eyes and remembered the first time he saw Atemu. The way they held each other and that moment in the lake over a year ago. He kept his mind focus on the happy times before this whole train of events started.

Atemu growled as he swung his sword, stopping the evil spirit. He released the three lights and focused his energy on fighting back against the pharaoh. He blocked attacks and side stepped them easily. Atemu continued to swing the sword, chasing him around the room. Finally Atemu had Marik trapped in a corner. He jabbed his sword, stabbing Marik right through the chest. Light surged through Marik's body as he unleashed a scream and lost the ability to form his own body. The light continued to form in the darkened room as Marik became nothing more than a memory.

Placing the sword down on the ground, Atemu looked at it. "Neferia. Please return to yourself."

Neferia's spirit rose from the sword and smiled at Atemu. "I am unable to form a human body anymore. Hathor and Isis granted you this opportunity to live your life with your first love. The baby is premature now, but when my spirit leaves this world, the light protecting him will fade and the baby will be born. Enjoy life, Atemu. Be happy." Neferia smiled as she faded from the world.

Tears fell down Atemu's cheeks. Even though they didn't know each other for long, they shared together a wonderful night that gave birth to their son. Wiping his eyes and picking his new sword up, he walked over to where Yugi sat curled up in Malik's lap. In his lover's arms was a small baby. Yugi smiled up at Atemu and held out the baby. "It's a boy. He's beautiful."

Atemu smiled as he looked down at the sleeping baby unable to even think of a way that it was possible for his son to be born so soon. Malik glanced up, finally standing since he got there. "What are you going to name him, my pharaoh?"

"I believe Yugi should be he name."

"What? Why?" Yugi said suddenly.

"Because that is the perfect name. You are Aibou to me and the one that helped with his birth was you. I don't see a problem with naming him Yugi."

Yugi sighed, knowing that it was useless for him to argue with Atemu. The man was stubborn when he had his mind set on something. Yugi glanced over noticing for the first time Bakura sitting on the ground with a young white haired man in his lap. Yugi tucked his shirt together as best as he could. Atemu took off his cape and handed it to Yugi. "Thank you," he softly said as he knelt down beside Bakura. "Is he okay?"

Bakura smiled up at Yugi. "He'll be just fine. Yugi, I would like you to meet Ryo. He's my lover. The only lover for me. I had to hid him from Marik, but judging from his injuries, I didn't hide him too well. Go; be happy with your lover. Forget me too."

Yugi leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I could never forget you. Be happy, Bakura."

Bakura returned his kiss and stood up, holding Ryo in his arms. He glanced over at Atemu. "Am I free to go?"

Atemu balanced the baby in his arms and glanced at him. "Do not let me catch you stealing anything anymore and our paths will not cross again."

Bakura smiled as he walked out of the tomb. He looked at Seto on the way out. "Everyone is fine. They will be out soon." Bakura got up on his horse and rode off. He was quite happy, holding his smaller lover in his arms. He knew it would take time to heal his wounds, but he also knew that Ryo would be back to his normal self in no time.

Yugi moved over to Atemu and held his free hand. "If you would have me, I would love to come home with you."

Atemu leaned down and gave him an earth shattering kiss. "Anything my love. Anything."

Malik got up and moved away. "Well I have to get back to the farm and let the animals out. I'm sure they're hungry. I'm very pleased that you got your son, my pharaoh. And, Yugi, come visit me every now and then."

Yugi smiled. "I promise." He watched as his friend went up the stairs, leading back outside. He turned to Atemu and wrapped his arms around him. "Let's go home."

Atemu helped Yugi out of the underground passage and up to their horses. "Seto, ride ahead and get the medicine men ready. I need them to look at Yugi's wounds. Even though it looks as if they stopped bleeding, I want to make sure nothing is infected."

"Yes, my pharaoh." Seto rode away with half the army as Atemu got up on the horse and helped Yugi up.

Yugi held the baby close to him as Atemu wrapped one arm around Yugi. "Keep a hold of him." Atemu started the horse, but moved slower than how he got there. It took the rest of the day to get them home, but they eventually did. Standing for them at the front gates was all of the pharaoh's council, awaiting the arrival of their new prince. Yugi was finally happy. Happiness that he had felt the first time he arrived at these gates.

The End

-----------------------------

Sorry about the ending. Ran out of ideas towards the end. Thanks for reading please review. Thank you for sticking with me.

Angel Dove


End file.
